It is quite natural to mix certain colors for obtaining another color. Taking simple examples for two color mixing, red color mixing with yellow color, yellow color mixing with blue color, and blue color mixing with red color may result in orange color, green color, and purple color respectively. Taking examples for three color mixing, combining red color, yellow color, and white color will produce light orange color; combining yellow color, blue color and white color will produce light green color, and combining white color, blue color, and red color will produce light purple color. It is not difficult to figure out the resultant color of two or three primary colors which are well known. Nevertheless, it can be understood that it is hard to figure out a specific resulting color merely depending on looking at certain primary colors. Moreover, it is much more difficult to figure out all specific primary colors by means of a known mixed color. In the field of practical applications, works related to fine arts such as painting, sign designing, and etc. are always needed to distinguish colors correctly, and it would be very helpful to do a better job if an easily operated powerful tool is available. Also, children often play games concerning color judgement, and it may become much more fun if a handy guide is accompanied with them.
Presently, there are some prior art color distinguishing tools merely for treating two or three primary colors mixing. But, they are too limited in functions to satisfy the practical needs. The present invention may overcome the disadvantage existing in prior art color distinguishing tools.